Patent literature 1 discloses a display control device for calculating a recommended course for avoiding obstacles, and displaying a recommended course line so as to overlap the recommended course on a head-up display.
Other prior art literatures include patent literature 2 and patent literature 3. Patent literature 2 discloses a driving diagnosis device for diagnosing the driving of the driver using a travelling history. Patent literature 3 discloses a vehicle dead angle monitoring device for displaying a warning that an obstacle exists in a dead angle region in a vicinity of a position on a visual line of the driver on a wind shield.